openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:PumpkinKnight
Welcome Hi, welcome to OpenArena! Thanks for your edit to the Unofficial OpenArena Maps page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hi Hi! Have you seen my messages here and here? Bye! --The Gig 11:51, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Maps reviews Hi! I was thinking... who said we have only to describe, and not to review? Of course we can, and should, review. I try to explain better: I think the reader would find more useful some tips about how the get the best experience from the map (like suggested player number, best gametypes and special game options for it), than knowing the exact number of health bonuses and the number, position and shape of every single platform. Even if in an apposite section, such notes are important, IMHO. --The Gig 15:22, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :Please remember that Wikia is not Wikipedia, we are not forced to be always neutral. We are here to help people learn to use OpenArena, to know its new features, and to get the most fun from playing the game. Giving suggestions about the gametypes a map is designed for seems natural to me. To experienced users, it's clear that wrackdm17 is a great map (for gameplay, if not for looking) and a classic for instantgib... or that mlca01 has been expressly designed with Elimination mode in mind... but how can a newbie know it? And if you think for a while, when you decide which maps will appear available for FFA or for TDM or not in arenas.txt, you are suggesting an use for them, using your personal experience and taste (while you know that technically any map can be played in ffa, tournament and tdm modes, unless its author purposedly made it to crash the game in that case) . --The Gig 00:39, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::PS: I'm not sure if FFA etc. use team spawn points in case they cannot find generic spawn points... if needed, think to Elimination instead of FFA etc. in the example. --The Gig 00:43, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Maybe we may propose to Sago to make it happen (to make ffa etc use team spawn points if no standard point is found), to avoid some crashes, what do you think about it? --The Gig 01:19, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Mod pages Hi! Is it a my impression or you removed some info in the process of reorganizing those pages? I thought I specified file size for some downloads, and in some cases I even specified some notes relating to that specific download (but I'm writing from phone, I have to go bed and I haven't checked all articles or checked their history). More, it seems the "also known as" part disappeared in nothing: could you please restore that info, placing into an "alias" field in the template box on the right if you prefer? Maybe also the tagline could have its own field there. Goodnight! (PS: in general, you are doing an excellent job, although there are some details that may have needed more talking). --The Gig 01:19, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :PS: the download locations I previously written (can't say about those previosly written by others) were tested (at the time, I downloaded them, and, if the files were not identical in size, I tried all of them and wrote down differences, if found). Now I see there are many more downloads listed... do you really had the time to download all of them, and to check that those reported to be the same version are really the same file (sometimes there are mods re-packaged by third-party people, even adding or removing files if compared with the original/official package)? --The Gig 01:32, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::: Maybe I've been to quick to say filesizes were removed. I checked old versions of some of those pages, and they did not have the size written. --The Gig 00:02, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::About the "alias" template field idea... maybe it may be named "aka" instead (shorter). Another thing: let's try to correctly use uppercase and lowercase also in section names (e.g. "External links" instead of "External Links"). This would break existing links to sections (it would be a mess doing it in the FAQ page, for example, so I suggest to keep them as they are is now there), but in the pages about mods and maps, it suppose this should not be a problem, now. I have to go out now, bye! --The Gig 13:50, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Hi! Are you still there? :) Are the changes I've done okay? --The Gig 00:00, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, I think aliases are important, because people may know a certain mod with another name (e.g. "Insta-RJ" and "Unlagged Rocket-Rail"), or for the achronym only, and mentioning both of them allows them to quickly "connect" (e.g. "What is OSP? It's OrangeSmootie Productions!"); for this reason, main alternate names are important also in the mod list pages. For the tagline, it looks more "tidy" there (I suppose you created the template to make pages more ordinated, isn't it?), and, as we can see on Wikipedia, templates are not necessarily used for vital infos only, but also for additional infos, using optional fields. --The Gig 08:16, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :Another thing: don't you feel that "Defunct" for the mod status sounds too harsh? It's just a feeling, but it seems it may discourage people from trying the mod (while being no more under development does not mean the mod is not working or not enjoyable!). Do you have any idea for another expression instead of "Defunct"? --The Gig 08:21, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't know. Inactive? Let's try asking on the forum... --The Gig 13:27, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Of course, the main use I meant for the AKA is to help recognize/find the mod, a bit like redirects help users to find the wiki page they are searching for (in theory, we may even create such redirects (e.g. ModCompat/OrangeSmoothie Productions to ModCompat/OSP or vice-versa)... anyway I hope that the simple presence of that text in the page would allow to find those pages using wiki internal search -but I have to test yet, and I don't know how long internal search needs to update its cache-). About the "shouldn't be obligated to know"... it sounds strange: knowledge is a wonderful thing... when a thing is written, I can decide to read it or not (if I'm not interested into reading akas, I will simply ignore reading that part of the template, quicker than doing the same in the article body)... but if it is not written at all, the reader cannot decide if it is useful for it or not... he's forced to do not know that information. This as a general concept, for course... --The Gig 13:37, January 11, 2012 (UTC) PrevNext Hi! I've seen that you placed Template:Prevnext inside the subpages under Q3A. It seems to me a bit excessive/risky, because: * It is possible to browse the Category:Quake series to see them. * I already "listed" (manually) all of them directly in the Q3A page, and they can be accessed form there (the link to return to that page is on the upper left of each of its sub-pages). * Things like "Prevnext" can be useful when you have articles about "series" that follow a logical (usually chronologic) order (e.g. quake <> quake II <> quake III <> quake IV, or Pope JP2 <> Pope BenXVI, or Windows 2000 <> Windows XP <> Windows Vista <> Windows 7), and that will probably not be modifed with new articles beween two of them. A "prev-next" when the only order is alphabetical sounds not so useful... *Once used, you will always have to maintain such templates, and everytime you will add a new page that will have to be between two of them, you will need to manually update three pages (two if the new article is at the beginning or at the end of the list). And of course, it's hard that casual editors will not do it... we will the ones that will have to check for new pages and do also this correction, together with the standard ones... In general, I think that "Prevnext" is ok under some situations, but not under others. What's your opinion? If we could be good enough with writing templates, we could make an "expandable" one, that automatically lists all the pages in a category (or maybe even all the sub-pages of a certain page), but I'm not capable of doing it. --The Gig 22:39, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Your opinion on GPL template Hi! I'd like to know what do you think about the changes I did to Template:GPL. Expecially, if you think it is correct what I did with the categories: (I created two sub-categories of Category:GPL files, and the template automatically places the image in "Category:GPLv2 files", "Category:GPLv3 files" or both, depending from what you write in the parameter of the template. --The Gig 07:58, January 23, 2012 (UTC) About "mapping information for special gametypes" Hi! I've updated the Mapping information for special gametypes page. Is that ok? I also wanted to ask you about a couple of things for that page, since a quite long time: * The section about One Flag CTF says <>. But there are no rules just above that one. I can guess that phrase refers to this (from a previous version, before you re-organized some of the sections in the page). Hence, I think we should modify that phrase somehow. * About the "objects" section (permalink to current version), maybe we should explain that, in current OA version (since 0.8.5 maybe? I don't know! Probably it's since 0.8.8 only.), some gametype-related "objective" items automatically spawn in some gametypes only, without the need for manually placing "gametype" or "!gametype" key. For example, I think that team_neutralobelisk automatically spawns in OneFlag and Harvester modes only... but it would be nice to write down a complete list of them (which gametypes for each one of those entities). One might also mention that red and blue flags, instead, do not have this "self gametype check" feature, hence will spawn also in modes where they are useless (mapper may consider to set "!gametype/ffa tourney single team elimination lms dom" for red and blue flags, unless he wants them also in such modes for appearance purposes -BTW: are we sure that "!gametype/elimination" on flags will not disturb Elimination CTF?-). I have no idea if "gametype" or "!gametype" keys would override the "self gametype check" or not: this would be another interesting thing to know. What do you think about that? Do you think you may prepare a such explaination? --The Gig (Contact me) 16:39, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Question about OACMP DeveloperFAQ Hi! I haven't understood exactly what you meant with the description of this edit. What does mean "Now that it's mentiones"? And by the way, what was wrong with that part? I mean, original author following map feedback until the official release isn't mandatory, but of course it's advisable (that section did not use "must" or "mandatory"... used "please" word instead), and it's important that authors know that their maps may get changes from other people before the release (discovering this after this happened may upset them. Really.). Maybe you meant that now those concepts are already expressed in other parts of the page (I noticed you did heavy changes to that page, and I haven't checked them extensively yet)? --The Gig (Contact me) 07:16, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :: Exactly. No need to be redundant. Also, the "however" statement contradicted the rest of the point, so that might as well be deleted. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 11:07, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Excuse me, could you please point me out where is that stated? Are you referring to "maintenance (we can correct what's wrong)" phrase? But that one is so generic that it does not really warn about the possibility of the final map getting changes from other mappers, which are more than just bugfixes (that should really be clear since the beginning, or some mappers may be upset then). If possible, having the author itself making the changes would be preferred, IMHO. The two things do not contradict each other, there is just a "B plan": the original author maintaining his own map until the release is preferred, but if necessary someone else can finish the job... I don't see anything strange in this. ;-) --The Gig (Contact me) 11:40, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Strange Strange, I don't understand why you did this edit which "undid" a couple of typo fixes I did in the page ("it's -> its" and a missing "or")... :-/ maybe your previous edit caused a "edition conflict" with my own? By the way, still waiting for a reply in the section above this one. :-) --The Gig (Contact me) 17:35, January 20, 2014 (UTC) : It was a mistake. But I don't see how relevant that info can be. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 18:26, January 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Which info are you referring to? About "your OACMP maps may be altered before the release" (see section above this one), or about "test your jumppads with different game physics settings" (dynamic features page)? It seems to me both of them are important, for different reasons. --The Gig (Contact me) 08:16, January 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Another thing: this phrase "For launchpads, the center point of the target must be higher than the center point of the trigger_push.", with "target", refers to the "target_position"? It may seem it refers to the landing platform, instead... I suppose it should be clearer it refers to target_position (if that's the case). --The Gig (Contact me) 08:49, January 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::While still waiting for anwers about those things... a few things more. ::::* In Mapping manual/Lighting#Ambient light I specified that "_color" has to be specified, or ambient light may not be added. I noticed this while I was adding ambient light to my map. But that was with Q3Radiant (q3map1): I don't know if that requirement applies to Q3map2, too, or if q3map2 automatically chooses white color if you don't specify one. Do you know? ::::* About "Sky lights", I think there is much more to say about its parameters. Do you plan to explain that in the Lighting page or in some shaders-related page? ::::* The whole page about lighting does not mention q3map_lightimage at all. I think it should be mentioned with shader light, not? ::::* IIRC, one you said that applying shader lights to bezier curves may affect game performances. If you are sure about that, I suppose we may mention this. ::::* Did you read Talk:Readme_Model? ::::Bye! --The Gig (Contact me) 17:11, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Wrong links Hi, the wikilinks you added with this diff http://openarena.wikia.com/wiki/Mapping_manual/Entities?diff=17518&oldid=16510 point to sections which have been moved elsewhere. I'm in hurry and from cell phone now, could you please fix? --The Gig (Contact me) 10:56, July 31, 2016 (UTC) : I think I fixed it. --The Gig (Contact me) 07:55, October 14, 2016 (UTC) About Nottodo About this: http://openarena.wikia.com/wiki/NOTTODO?diff=17826&oldid=17593 There was already: * Also, adding or changing stuff which will further break mod compatibility, as mod compatibility IS a main objective of OA. It's also related with switching to another engine. What do you want to do? --The Gig (Contact me) 20:13, December 18, 2016 (UTC)